


Under the Sink

by Mara



Series: Finding Hozho [4]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara





	Under the Sink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aravistarkheena](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aravistarkheena).



Roy sighed as he came into the apartment. It was going to be a boring evening, with Lian off at a sleepover and Tim off doing something Bat-related. Roy was almost ready for a supervillain attack, just to avoid being alone.

All of which meant he was immediately alert when he heard a sound from the kitchen. A quick glance at the alarm system showed that it was happily purring away--whoever was here was either a better hacker than the combination of him, Tim, and Dick, or else...

"Roy?" Tim's voice was muffled.

Roy muttered a curse as his adrenaline level went back to normal. "Yeah. I thought you were in Gotham tonight." He couldn't figure out where Tim was until he walked around the center island and found the lower half of his body sticking out from under the sink.

"GCPD found the evidence to bust the crooks," Tim said, head still underneath the counter.

"Uh-huh," Roy said, barely listening as he looked from Tim's bare feet up his muscular calves to where his khaki shorts were pulled tight against his thighs.

"Are you listening?" Tim asked, tilting his head around the bulk of the malfunctioning disposal he was probably trying to fix.

"Not really," Roy admitted.

Tim frowned. "What's up?"

Roy knelt beside him, slowly running his hands up Tim's legs. "Funny you should ask that..."

* * *

Roy ended up fixing the disposal himself over the weekend, but it was *well* worth it.

\--end--


End file.
